


A Court of Oath and Promise

by Axel_Sorro73



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Sorro73/pseuds/Axel_Sorro73
Summary: Nesta wakes up one morning after having been pretty drunk, with a tattoo etched on to her skin. she doesn't remember the promise she made, and goes with Cassian and others to find out who she made an oath to- and what the oath was.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Court of Oath and Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time making something like this, so I would love and appreciate constructive criticism in the comments. I hope you guys like it. this is dedicated to my godmother, for introducing me to SJ Maas, my best friend, for telling me about the series, and of course Sarah J. Maas for creating this world I basically live in. I've read all your books and you are by far my favorite author!! If you ever see this story it would mean the WORLD to me if you said something in the comments. This is also for my girlfriend(username is Jaxon, you might know about her) but girl, if you're reading this and you haven't read the ACOTAR series, go back and do that. Thank you all for being supportive and I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it!

Nesta sat up in bed, her head pounding. “Ugh…” Why did her head hurt so much? The covers shifted beside her, and Cassian sat up beside her. “It's, like, six am,” he complained loudly. “What's wrong?” Nesta was tempted to point out that he had be up at six, because training was today, but she just rubbed her temples, still not opening her eyes. “I shouldn't have had so much to drink last night.”  
“No, you really shouldn't have,” Cassian agreed helpfully.  
Nesta glared at her boyfriend, about to make a snarky comeback, when a shiny glint of black caught her eye. She looked to where it had come from, near her right arm, but get eyes widened with shock.  
The black glint wasn't near her arm. It was her arm. A large, sweeping tattoo stretched from her shoulder to her wrist. Cassian saw it too and inspected it briefly. “Yup,” he said after a minute, “definently not a regular tattoo. You made an oath to someone.”  
“But who?” Nesta asked. She had no recollection of the night before, let alone making an oath to someone.  
“Dunno. Not me.”  
“Well, we have to figure out who, and what the oath was.”  
Cassian looked at her seriously for a moment, then said: “But first, breakfast.”  
◇ ◇ ◇  
Breakfast was normal- or as normal as breakfast could be with the strange crowd that ate it. At the end of the table sat Rhysand, the High Lord of the Night Court and the mate and husband of Feyre, High Lady of the Night Court, who sat to his right. To her right sat Elain, then Azriel next to her. Across from Feyre sat Amren, next to her Mor. Cassian took the seat at the opposite end of the table from Rhys and Nesta sat on his right.  
“Good morning, sleepyheads,” Feyre said to Cassian and Nesta. “We were going to wait for you, but you too long so we started eating.” She dug into her French toast. Nesta rolled her eyes at her little sister. “I have a problem.”  
“Oh, we know,” said Feyre seriously, mouth full with French toast and syrup. Nesta glared at her. “I mean it.” She pulled up the sleeve of her sweater, exposing the tattoo. “I woke up with this, and I don't know who I swore an oath to, or what the oath was.” Rhysand whistled. “That is a problem.”


End file.
